Sankaku kankei
by xSukii
Summary: Il a volé son premier baiser. Elle l'a toujours détesté. Mais cette façon qu'il a eu de lui prouver et de lui avouer son amour l'a chamboulée malgré elle... Devrait-elle vraiment le laisser partir ? (OS)


Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, dans une pièce ridiculement rose qu'elle assimila assez rapidement à la salle de repos du café. La fenêtre entrouverte sur l'arrière du bâtiment laissait entrer une brise douce et chaleureuse. Le soleil commençait à entamer sa descente au loin, tout comme le printemps commençait doucement à laisser place au début de l'été. Les rideaux blancs flottaient légèrement au vent, et elle sourit, sachant qu'elle avait réussi à redonner vie à tout ce que Deep Blue avait pu détruire. La porte derrière elle s'entrouvrit et, ses gênes de chat ne l'ayant pas totalement quittée, elle reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenait ces bruits de pas. Il traversa la pièce, contournant le lit pour se mettre elle ses yeux et la fenêtre, et lui sourit tendrement en s'asseyant sur une chaise posée à côté du lit. Son sourire s'agrandit en le voyant.

\- Aoyama-kun... tu vas bien...

Il rit doucement, son rire sonnant comme la musique douce d'un carillon aux oreilles de la jeune fille, et ses yeux se serait emplis d'encore plus d'amour et de tendresse à son égard, si c'eut été possible. Rien n'était vraiment impossible, à vrai dire. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je vais bien, grâce à toi. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

Son sourire endormi perdit un peu de sa largeur, et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Elle força ses yeux à quitter ceux du jeune homme, ayant trop peur de voir quelque réaction que ce soit sur son visage après qu'elle lui aurait répondu.

\- Je... ne sens plus du tout mes jambes...

Même sans le regarder, elle pouvait deviner au silence qui avait suivi qu'il était abasourdi. Évidemment. Elle-même aurait paniqué si elle n'avait pas cette perfusion - probablement des antidouleurs ? - qui l'assommait et la rendait vaseuse. Elle n'était même pas tout-à-fait sûre de ne pas rêver. Et pourtant, ça ne pouvait qu'être la réalité...

Il finit, après un long moment de silence, par glisser une main sous sa joue qui reposait contre l'oreiller, afin de la forcer gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait, la tristesse pourtant plus qu'évidente sur son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est sûrement que temporaire. Pas vrai ? Tu n'as aucune blessure physique qui pourrait le causer, c'est certainement dû à l'épuisement. Tu as passé la journée à combattre, après tout...

Il détourna les yeux, regardant ses pieds, avant d'ajouter

\- par ma faute...

Elle tendit faiblement la main vers son visage, caressant doucement sa joue pour qu'il la regarde, et lui offrit le sourire le moins triste et le plus tendre qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

\- Ça n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Deep Blue.

\- Mais je suis-

\- Tu n'as absolument rien en commun avec lui. Il a juste volé ton corps pour faire des choses horribles, mais rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et même si...

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et inspira profondément, réalisant qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

\- Même si je ne remarche jamais... Ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Je t'interdis de le penser.

Elle eut du mal à discerner son expression. En partie à cause des larmes qui floutaient sa vision, mais aussi parce qu'elle était indéchiffrable. Il porta sa deuxième main à sa deuxième joues, essuyant doucement ses larmes avec ses pouces, entremêlant le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux en caressant son visage, et se pencha vers elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Leur premier baiser. Elle en avait rêvé tant de fois, elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, et pourtant... quelque chose sonnait terriblement faux. Au lieu de battre la chamade et de diffuser un sentiment de bonheur dans tout son être, son cœur se serrait et son estomac se nouait à mesure qu'il approchait, la rendait presque malade, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Elle tourna très légèrement la tête au dernier moment, presque par instinct, et une question échappa malgré elle à ses lèvres tandis que le jeune homme lui lançait un regard à la fois perplexe, inquiet et... déçu.

\- Où... Où est Kisshu ?

Elle ne jeta qu'un très rapide coup d'œil vers son visage, culpabilisant immédiatement en y décelant une tristesse inqualifiable. Le sourire triste de tout-à-l'heure semblait désormais radieux en comparaison avec celui qu'il s'efforçait de lui offrir.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Il caressa une dernière fois sa joue et la couvrit à nouveau de son regard aimant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait de sa vie, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait, et pourtant, si elle avait pu revenir quelques instants en arrière, elle aurait fait la même chose. Ça semblait vraiment bizarre, à elle la première, mais elle n'était plus tout-à-fait sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle l'aimait depuis - depuis quand, d'ailleurs ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an, depuis son entrée au collège au printemps précédent, où il était déjà le 2ème année le plus célèbre de l'établissement et où elle avait instantanément craqué sur lui, et pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette année, tout ça lui semblait s'être passé il y a une éternité. Y repenser la rendait terriblement nostalgique... Cette époque lointaine et pourtant si proche où elle n'était qu'une jeune fille ordinaire parmi tant d'autres, où elle ne combattait pas des monstres toutes les semaines, où elle ne se faisait pas exploiter dans un café aux employés plus étranges les uns que les autres, où... où des aliens dévergondés ne tentaient pas de voler ses lèvres et son cœur à chaque coin de rue qu'elle tournait.

Il le lui avait déjà dit, quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était énervé, lui avait fait mal - elle en avait encore des bleus - et avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments, en larme. Ça lui avait semblé tellement bizarre, ça aussi. Même si elle l'avait vu et que depuis, le souvenir se rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête, elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que Kisshu avait pleuré. Pour elle. Parce qu'il était désespéré qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et parce qu'il l'aimait. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était dit qu'il avait simplement eu un moment de faiblesse, qu'il avait exagéré. Aujourd'hui, il était mort pour elle. Pour la protéger. Dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aime en retour, ou au moins lui offre un baiser de victoire. La pensée la fit rire, même si son visage exprimait toujours autant de tristesse.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aucun doute quant aux sentiments que ces deux garçons éprouvaient pour elle. Ils avaient tous les deux été prêts à mourir pour la sauver, et désormais, elle était perdue. Aoyama était le premier garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup... Mais Kisshu l'avait complètement bouleversée lors de ce combat. Il avait été tellement adorable... Il lui avait à nouveau dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait dû rassembler toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour prononcer ces mots, et ils l'avaient touchée en plein cœur. Le simple fait d'y repenser le fit d'ailleurs palpiter, envoyant des milliers de papillons chatouiller son estomac et la faisant sourire. Elle aurait dû paniquer à l'idée qu'il entre dans cette pièce d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'elle pourrait alors avoir à faire à nouveau le choix de se laisser embrasser ou non, à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire - elle savait que si elle évoquait la possibilité de sentiments réciproques, il ne la lâcherait plus jamais et serait détruit si elle finissait par choisir Aoyama, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour autant. Heureusement pour elle, la perfusion lui faisant toujours légèrement tourner la tête, ces pensées n'effleurèrent son esprit qu'en surface et ne la tracassèrent pas plus que cela.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, un peu trop violemment - elle se doutait qu'il devait être tout content qu'elle veuille le voir, mais il y avait des limites à l'enthousiasme, tout de même ! - et avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'on avait traversé l'espace entre la porte et le lit, une main lui saisit assez brutalement l'épaule, la forçant à se mettre vers le dos, lui faisant tourner un peu trop vivement la tête vers un Masaya à l'expression plutôt urgente.

\- Ichigo ! Kisshu est sur le point de partir !

Elle resta figée quelques secondes, ses grands yeux roses complètement perdus, essayant d'analyser la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre mais avait du mal à assimiler. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils; elle avait forcément mal entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Shirogane a donné aux aliens le reste du mew aqua, pour qu'ils puissent rendre leur planète natale* habitable. Ils s'en vont ! Ils sont déjà en route vers leur vaisseau, ils décolleront d'une minute à l'autre !

Elle continua à lui lancer un regard effrayé mais perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Il attrapa également sa deuxième épaule et la secoua, à la fois doucement et fermement.

\- Il va s'en aller, Ichigo, et il ne va jamais revenir !

La pièce venait de tomber. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incrédules, tandis que son visage peinait à refléter le désespoir qui s'installait peu à peu en elle. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elle s'assit dans le lit, jetant ses jambes sur le côté et les posant sur le sol. Elle s'étala au sol presque aussitôt qu'elle fut levée, mais se releva tant bien que mal en sanglotant. Il fallait qu'elle les rattrape. Il fallait au moins qu'elle le remercie. Il fallait qu'il sache que ses sentiments l'avaient touchée. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire après ce qu'il avait enduré par amour pour elle. Elle parvint à se relever grâce au mur et prit un instant appui contre celui-ci, les jambes en coton. Si elle courait assez vite, peut-être pourrait-elle y arriver, même si elle ne les sentait pas. Elle avait déjà couru sans plus du tout sentir ses jambes, en cours de sport, après une longue course d'endurance, et elle n'était tombée que lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'arrêter. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour se faire violence et s'élança d'une façon plutôt bancale vers les portes du café. Elle entendit Shirogane pester après elle alors qu'il s'était écarté de son chemin juste à temps, mais n'aurait pas pu moins s'en soucier. Elle continua à courir aussi vite que possible, entendant son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et sentant ses poumons la brûler atrocement, les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux n'aidant clairement pas à ce qu'elle puisse se repérer. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait leur vaisseau, mais qui sait, peut-être aurait-elle de la chance ? Peut-être son instinct de mew mew la conduirait-il à eux ?

Elle finit par arriver dans une petite clairière, dans la forêt qui bordait le parc, et par trébucher sur le sol humide, s'étalant magistralement sur la terre boueuse. Elle poussa une petite plainte, tentant de récupérer son souffle, et entendit par-dessus les battements tonitruants de son cœur un bruit semblable à celui d'un avion, néanmoins très différent. Le vaisseau n'était que quelques centaine de mètres face à elle, ... en train de décoller. Elle se fit rouler sur le dos, portant son avant-bras boueux à son visage, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité. Elle sanglotait comme un bébé, se fichant que des passants l'entendent et la croient folle.

Il était parti. Pour toujours. Et elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire "merci"...

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle n'entendait plus le vaisseau, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien faire deux minutes seulement. Un rire raisonna à sa droite. Un rire malicieux, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se figea, tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre autre bruit significatif. Elle avait monstrueusement envie de tourner la tête, mais tout aussi peur de le faire et de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait seulement imaginé. Pourquoi serait-il resté, après tout ?

La curiosité finit par l'emporter et, s'asseyant pour frotter ses yeux comme elle le pouvait sans se mettre trop de boue partout, tenta un regard hésitant à sa droite. Elle fut récompensée par une jolie vue sur les arbres qui entouraient la clairière, et se serait remise à pleurer de plus belle si elle n'avait pas senti son souffle chatonner sur son oreille gauche.

\- J'ai trouvé un chaton errant tout boueux... Je me demande si je devrais le ramener chez moi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui tellement vite qu'elle en eut un vertige. Il flottait à côté d'elle, les jambes droites vers le sol et l'avant de son corps plié par une souplesse inhumaine pour avoir son visage juste face au sien. Son sourire habituel, joueur et aguicheur, à la fois si énervant et si craquant, décorait ses lèvres tandis que son regard mesquin - et probablement un rien moqueur - détaillait le visage décomposé, surpris et sale de la jeune fille. C'était assez difficile à distinguer - plus qu'avec Masaya - mais elle était sûre, à bien y regarder, que ce regard était aussi rempli d'amour. Elle prit un air fâché, mais sa voix ne laissait paraître que de la joie.

\- Chez toi ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai Aoyama, moi, tu sais !

Son rire retentit à nouveau autour d'eux, faisant légèrement accélérer son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était... envoûtant. Elle se promit de faire en sorte de l'entendre aussi souvent que possible. Il se redressa et lui tendit la main.

\- J'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas t'aider à te nettoyer, mais laisse-moi au moins t'aider à te relever ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire radieux et prit sa main. Ses jambes flageolèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre debout et elle se rappela soudainement du fait que les sensations y manquaient... Son visage redevint triste, et avant qu'elle n'ait fini d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer, il l'avait tirée suffisamment fort pour la forcer à se mettre debout, tout en réussissant par une magie quelconque à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle poussa un petit cri en se sentant tomber en avant, mais il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la tint fermement contre lui.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, tu me tomberais dans les bras ?

Elle lança vers lui un regard meurtrier; qu'il la taquine, d'accord, après tout il était mort pour elle quelques heures auparavant. Mais il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse rire de cette paralysie. Elle le poussa loin d'elle et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur, une veine pulsant sur son front.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais peut-être bon fond, en fait tu n'es qu'un méchant ! Dire que j'ai failli envisager le fait de peut-être pouvoir ressentir un jour quelque chose pour toi... Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que tu es trop-

\- Chaton.

Elle se stoppa un instant, abasourdie qu'il ait osé l'interrompre, puis sentit les poils de ses oreilles, de sa queue (qui étaient sortis sous le coup de l'énervement) et les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Sa voix ressemblait presque à un feulement.

\- Quoi ?!

Il la regarda d'un air amusé, l'énervant encore plus. Elle lui aurait volontiers mis son poing en pleine figure à ce stade, si seulement elle pouvait tenir sur ses-

Elle regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient indéniablement perpendiculaires au sol. Elle l'avait poussé à un bon mètre d'elle avait de lui crier dessus, et elle ne s'appuyait contre rien. Ses jambes semblaient toujours endormies, mais elle sentait ses orteils et la plante de ses pieds lui picoter très légèrement. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et constata qu'il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un peu en arrière, Aoyama quitta sa cachette derrière l'un des arbres et lui fit un sourire embarrassé. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Désolé... En fait, je suis vraiment juste allé chercher Kisshu, mais avant que j'aie pu lui dire que tu voulais le voir, il m'a demandé comment tu allais, et... je lui ai dit, pour tes jambes. J'ai pensé que ce serait difficile pour toi de le répéter à tout le monde individuellement.

Kisshu continua, ayant finalement réussi à reprendre le peu de sérieux qu'il était capable d'avoir.

\- Quand le blondinet et le brun ont dit que c'était sûrement dû aux chocs émotionnels que tu as eus aujourd'hui, et qu'il faudrait sûrement juste trouver une bonne source de motivation pour que tu puisse remarcher...

\- ... Eh bien... on s'est dit que, puisque tu voulais voir Kisshu...

Masaya avait paru plutôt triste en disant cela, et même l'alien semblait se sentir désolé pour lui.

\- Bref, on s'est dit qu'une bonne frayeur te remettrait d'aplomb, et quoi de plus effrayant que l'idée de ne plus jamais me revoir ?

Il prit une pause théâtralement dramatique, tirant un petit rire à son rival, qui continua.

\- Finalement, même si ç'aura été un peu plus salissant et compliqué que prévu, il semblerait que ça ait fonctionné ?

\- Euh... ou-oui, je pense. Je commence à sentir mes pieds... un peu.

Les deux adolescents lui firent un immense sourire qu'elle leur rendit, les joues légèrement rouges, tout en faisant très mal semblant de bouder.

\- N'empêche, c'est pas sympa de me mentir et de me faire peur comme ça...

Il rirent à nouveau tous les trois et se mirent en route vers le café, un des garçons de chaque côté d'elle au cas où elle tomberait, allant tous les trois à un pas d'escargot pour respecter l'allure d'Ichigo. Ils en profitèrent pour parler un peu tous les deux, et elle fut plus ou moins heureuse qu'ils aient fini par développer une sorte de complicité. L'écologie semblait être un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur à tous les deux, et Kisshu n'interrompit leur conversation passionnée que pour poser **la** question à Ichigo.

\- Au fait, chaton... De nous deux, c'est moi que tu aimes, finalement, pas vrai ?

Elle s'arrêta net, manquant de peu de trébucher sur son propre pied, et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le visage entier du jeune homme irradiait de malice, et il semblait se délecter de l'effet que cette question eut sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Masaya en espérant y trouver un quelconque soutien, mais fut encore plus étonnée de voir qu'il la fixait intensément, visiblement impatient de connaître la réponse. Elle poussa un grognement et se mit à courir - toujours à lenteur d'escargot - vers le café, suivie de près par Kisshu qui la suivait sans difficulté en volant et était un peu trop amusé à son goût par sa réaction, et de moins près par Masaya qui continuait à marcher tranquillement, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

\- Tu fuis parce que tu as peur de lui dire que tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu es beaucoup trop gentille avec lui, chaton~

\- Pas du tout !

\- Oh, alors c'est à moi que tu as peur de briser le cœur ?

\- Non- Enfin, je- Rhaaa, fiche-moi la paix !

Elle passa enfin les portes du café, pensant déjà à la douche bien chaude qu'elle allait prendre pour se débarrasser de toute cette boue séchée et des fourmillements qui avaient désormais gagné ses mollets, mais Ichigo étant Ichigo, elle trébucha sur son lacet, atterrissant pile poil dans les bras de son patron diabolique. Elle recula rapidement et tenta de s'excuser, mais l'émotion accumulée étant trop forte, ne put qu'articuler des sons inintelligibles, rouge comme une tomate. Il lança un regard provocateur aux deux jeunes hommes qui la suivaient tout en prenant son menton entre deux doigts et en approchant son visage très, beaucoup trop près du sien.

\- On se bat pour le cœur de la fraise aux deux pieds gauches, c'est ça ? Malheureusement pour vous, son contrat stipule que toutes les fraises qui se trouvent dans l'enceinte du café mew mew m'appartiennent...

Le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement, puis deux, puis trois, et elle finit par disjoncter, lâchant un petit cri aigu avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras du beau blond, tandis que Kisshu avait sorti ses saïs, lui hurlant dessus et s'apprêtant à l'embrocher, et que Masaya lui lançait un regard assassin.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! Je n'écrirai pas de suite, je trouve la fin sympathique comme ça. Déjà bien plus que l'originale en tous cas :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, une petite review ne fait jamais de mal et encourage beaucoup les auteurs ! Je comprends l'anglais, donc si vous êtes plus à l'aise, vous pouvez m'écrire en anglais bien entendu~_

 _Si mon style vous plaît, j'ai quelques autres histoires qui traînent sur ce compte_

 _Des bisous, et longue vie à Tokyo mew mew_


End file.
